Glyarmor
=Character History= "The actual slide on armor concept used on Skeleden actually came from another project that I had been working on in late 2013, which was a more "Glyos Space" looking set of armor parts that were to be used as an upgrade for the Traveler, Glyan, Buildman, Noboto and Callgrim molds. The basic dimensions of most of our stuff is lined up by design, and I spent an unholy amount of time trying to devise a simple optional armor set that could augment our already exiting figures at a low cost to purchase. Kind of like the idea behind the Armored Valkyries from Macross, or the beefed up armor parts from Spiral Zone. The majority of the sculpting for that "Glyarmor" project was actually completed, and then the Skeleden factor came into play. Things just rolled into a giant bone armored beast from that point, spawning something even more bizarre than our usual oddities from space! Maybe we'll still see that original Glyarmor Set surface before long."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/02/thank-you.html =Story= Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html Neo Tracker Unit ]]"Tasked by Glyaxia Command with the investigation of a mysterious disturbance near Outpost Odesskar, Tracker journeys with two specialized Glyan Commandos to the remote destination, located just inside the classified "Vector Triangle"..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/neo-tracker-unit.html "Specially trained in the the esoteric discipline of Dimensional Relativity and biologically augmented to operate at a Traveler's pace, the Glyans selected for duty within the Tracker Unit are some of the rarest soldiers in all of Glyaxia Command. Though they represent the very best of the Glyan Forces, Tracker is secretly wary of his new partners, harboring suspicion about their true mission objectives."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/01/glyan-tracker-commando.html =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Hades Trooper Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-hades1.png|Glyarmor Hades Trooper Enforcer Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-enforcer1.png|Glyarmor Enforcer archive-glyarmor-enforcer2.png|Varteryx Enforcer Mimic Dark Spectre Includes all new GITD Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full GITD Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-darkspec1.png|Glyarmor Dark Spectre archive-glyarmor-darkspec2.png Villser Core Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 archive-glyarmor-VC1.png|Glyarmor Villser Core archive-glyarmor-VC2.png|Varteryx Villser Core Mimic Glyarmor Stealth Set Includes Glyarmor Set only. With Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $5 archive-glyarmor-stealth.png|Glyarmor Stealth Set =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Commander Awken See: Commander Awken Bio Paralyzer Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 archive-glyarmor-bioparalyzer.png|Glyarmor Bio-Paralyzer archive-glyarmor-bioparalyzer2.png|Varteryx Bio Paralyzer Mimic =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Type Zero Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-typezero.png|Glyarmor Type Zero archive-glyarmor-typezero2.png|Type Zero Traveler Glyarmor Stealth Set Mk. II Includes Glyarmor Set only. With Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $5 archive-glyarmor-stealth.png|Glyarmor Stealth Set Mk. II =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Gatekeeper Viyer See: Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Cosmic Wave Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 Archive-glyarmor-cosmicwave.png|Glyarmor Cosmic Wave =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Commander Arker See: Commander Arker =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Oni See: Oni =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Andromeda Includes full Glyarmor set with 5 heads and Spectre Pheyden Mk. II base body. 25 total parts. $16 each. Andromeda-Glyarmor.png|Glyarmor Andromeda Andromeda-Varteryx.png|Varteryx Andromeda Mimic Andromeda-Spectre.gif|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II Mimic =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Neo Tracker Conversion Set See: Neo Tracker Conversion Set =Hyper Henshin Go!= Wave 62 Glyarmor Cytechion DX Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure. 25 Total Parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $20 each. Glyarmor-Cytechion-DX.png|Glyarmor Cytechion DX Varteryx-Cytechion-DX.png|Varteryx Cytechion DX Mimic Glyarmor-Cytechion-DX-CLOSE.png Glyarmor Hyper Henshin Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure. 25 Total Parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $12 each. Archive-glyarmor-hyperhenshin_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hyper Henshin Archive-glyarmor-hyperhenshin2_1024x1024.png|Varteryx Hyper Henshin Mimic =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Glyarmor Skaterriun Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 Total Parts. $5 Archive-glyarmor-skate1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Skaterriun Set Skaterriun-Pathfinder-Unit_1024x1024.png|Pathfinder build (Glyarmor set + other accessories) Varteryx-Skaterriun-Axis-Armored-ALT_1024x1024.png|Varteryx Skaterriun Axis Armored (Glyarmor set + other accessories) =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Neo Astrovos Special Edition 2017 Mystery Figure #5. 25 Total Parts. $12 Mystery5_1024x1024.png Neo-Astrovos-Figure.jpg|Neo Astrovos Neo-Astrovos-Accessories.jpg|Neo Astrovos accessories =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Hybrid DX Features fully painted, detailed lined figure and armor pieces. Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $20 Glyarmor-Hybrid-DX-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid DX Hybrid Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $14 Glyarmor-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid =References= Category:Stah Whoz Category:Glyarmor Category:Fisher Price Category:Neo Sarvos